The exhaust system of an automobile incorporates a muffler for reducing exhaust noise from the engine. Mufflers must provide appropriate silencing while not causing too high a pressure drop. Fiber inserts can be positioned within the muffler to assist in sound dampening and minimizing pressure drop.